


A Meeting out of Time

by AethraCaelis



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AethraCaelis/pseuds/AethraCaelis
Summary: Set some time after the events of Season One, Feldt Grace was tasked to recover as much information as she could from the wreckage of the Ptolemaios and the remaining Gundam. Instead of finding simple information, she found memories of the living and the dead hidden in code.





	A Meeting out of Time

Illuminated only by the glow of the monitors at Krung Thep, lines and lines of manually entered codes swam in front of Feldt Grace's eyes. The room was nothing like the console back on the Ptolemaios, nor it was the disposable stations Wang Liu Mei can easily provide. Bits of computer parts scattered around her like a nebula of junk, chained together with lengths of cable all hooked to a makeshift panel her fingers danced upon.

It has been a couple weeks since the scattered pieces of the Ptolemaios, the Gundam -- of what was left of the Celestial Being she had always known, her parents' legacy -- were brought together.

_Work quickly_ , they said. _You must recover all the information you can_. Anything -- every single piece was valuable. She may not be able to haul heavy alloy sheets, or weld them together, but the information at her fingertips were priceless. Only a small percentage was what she had been privy but today... today was different.

Communiqués -- they no longer knew where half of the senders and recipients have now gone. Encrypted mails, voice and video messages told her how Celestial Being went about information flow. So many secrets, so much hiding. Bridge logs -- research material pertinent to sorties and used by Sumeragi for operational strategies. Battle logs -- time of sortie, time of contact, who and how many enemy units were encountered where...

_These are important_ , she was told. _You can take care of the supply, maintenance and medical records later_.

But as she waded through the requisites, she saw the names of those who had accessed those data and other data that may have been outside of operations. It was like traveling through time and getting reacquainted with her comrades --

_Aeon_ \-- he had stayed behind on the Ptolemaios most, and showed no real interest in relaxing in Wang Liumin's villa. But who would have known that the man had yearned for a good climb of the Himalayas, or for an excursion in the Amazon? _Erde_ \-- always so proper, always to the letter; no wonder he may have had some fascination for cookbooks and recipes, comparing how one meal is prepared across two or more chefs. _Haptism_ \-- biographies, history, stories of others as perhaps to fill a need to write a story of his own. _Li Noriega_ \-- always studying, always having a handy folder of battlefield theories combined with her own notes; there were also traces of files from an earlier time, even before they had started operations.

And then there was a different set of files... Feldt no longer knew how much time had passed. She looked up and saw a tray of food brought in -- had it been there all this time?

_Moreno_ \-- from nanomachine maintenance, to conditions that required extensive use of the healing capsules; all treatments were taken with great care, along with studies as to how GN Particles can be used for non-combative purposes. _Seiei_ \-- there was nothing much that kept his attention away from Celestial Being; he had kept tabs on significant political and social events around the world; maybe he was elsewhere, somewhere making news... _Sierra_ \-- it had been harder to crack through her encryption and navigate through a file organization that only herself could understand; but beyond the obvious CIC logs and the drafts for the standalone Ptolemaios operating system, there were random things she had bookmarked and linked, mostly involving outings and excursions, possible hotel and travel reservations that never came through for twelve people.

_I must be getting fatigued..._ she rubbed at some moisture at her eyes. Was she so sleepy that she did not notice she had been yawning? And was it so cold in the room for her to suddenly have a cold?

_Stratos_ \-- like Setsuna, he had his eyes open to the world, albeit with a sharper focus on terrorist attacks -- she would have figured, since he had told her about the attack that took the lives of his parents and sister. There were also traces of bank fund transfers to a bank in the AEU. _Tsery_ \-- under the casual accessing of men's periodicals and developments in cybernetics, he had read upon articles and publications and watched old features about the Orbital Elevators.

The click of keys had stopped, as her hands became preoccupied in wiping her tears and containing her sobs.

_These are important_ , she was told. They just have no idea how much. _You must recover all the information you can_. And recover them, she will.

Dabbing her face dry with a sleeve, she padded over to they food tray and opened the door. She made a beeline towards the mess hall where Ian and Tieria were waiting. As important the data were, there were other things she has to help recover -- the important living who were left, her friends, her family.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just cleaning out my GMail inbox when I came across this submission to a Summer Exchange for the fandom on LiveJournal back in 2010. I don't believe I have this published anywhere else, so I thought I'd put it up here anyway before I finish my cleanup.


End file.
